


Sacrifice

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post episode 11x10, Season 11, Spoilers for 11x10, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wants his angel back. He'll do his damnedest to make sure it happens. Even if it means going up against the Devil alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The blows landed one after another. Just like they had all those years ago in Stull Cemetery. Dean and Lucifer had been here before, just like this, except then, Lucifer had been wearing his little brother. Now?

Now, Dean struggled against the hands of his angel that were making him break and bleed. It was Castiel whose hands landed each and every blow. And Dean felt each one in his heart as well as his body. 

Then, finally, they stopped. 

Dean could barely see, but the Devil smirked at him with the face that he loved and shook his head. 

“Really, Dean? Coming after me alone?” Lucifer taunted. Hearing those mocking words in Cas’ voice was another blow all on its own. 

He spit out a mouthful of blood along with a tooth, trying to look into those blue eyes and find some trace of his angel, but there was only ridicule and hatred in their depths. 

“Give him back,” Dean grunted, his breathing labored as he forced them out.

“No can do, Dean-o. Though I will say it's astounding the lengths my little brother will go to for a mud monkey like you. He's screaming, you know. Begging me to let you go. Stop hurting you. It's disgusting. And you really have no clue, do you?” Dean’s already wounded heart ached at the words. But at the same time, he felt a tiny flicker of hope. Cas was still in there. And fighting from the sound of it. 

Lucifer continued however, driving the knife even deeper. He crouched in front of Dean, who had long ago fallen to his knees from Lucifer's assault, using Castiel's hand to grip his right shoulder. That felt wrong all by itself. “He's literally given everything for you, time and time again, but all he is to you is a tool. An angel who became a human’s lapdog, hoping that maybe his sacrifices would gain him even the slightest bit of your affection and regard. And yet half the time you can't even be bothered to acknowledge him. To love him as part of the family you claim to care about so much.”

Dean hated the guilt that came with Lucifer’s words. Hated knowing that they were true. Dean was usually so caught up in whatever crisis they were facing along with making sure Sam stayed safe that he really didn't spare Cas that much thought. He always expected Cas to come when they needed help. Yet how many times had they tried to help Cas when the situation was in reverse? How many times had he rushed to help Cas when the angel needed it? Not all that many. 

“Do you want to know why Castiel said yes to me, Dean?” Lucifer asked, breaking through the haze of pain and black cloud of guilt hanging over him. “It's simple, really. Redemption. You've taught him so well when it comes to guilt. He wanted to help you fight the Darkness and needed me to do it. So he sacrificed himself to make it happen. All for you. But it gets even better, Dean. Do you know why?”

Dean didn't. But moving or doing anything to stop Lucifer at this point wasn't happening. His whole body felt like lead. 

“You see, Castiel figured that I would handle your little Darkness problem for you. Clean up your mess. But that after that, you could kill me. And it didn't matter to him that he would die along with me. Because he doesn't think he's family to you. He believes he's expendable. He also thinks you agree.” That smirk lingered on Lucifer's lips and that, paired with what he was saying, made Dean want to retch right then and there. He was left feeling hollow. 

Cas… How could Cas possibly think that? How could he feel that way? But how couldn't he given how the humans he loved most treated him? The wave of nausea he felt was almost overwhelming. 

Dean shook his head slightly and looked up into those cold blue eyes. Even if he died now, Cas had to know. He had to be told the truth. 

“Cas. You are family…” he stressed, using what little energy he still possessed to put emphasis on his words. “Always were...always will be...a Winchester.” He had to believe Cas could hear him. Had to try to get through. Especially for what he needed to say next. “I need you…” He took a pain-filled breath. “I love you…”

Dean felt his head slump forward, his chin touching his chest. The only thing that held him upright was Lucifer gripping his shoulder. He felt darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision, but then the hand at his shoulder jerked slightly, grip tightening briefly.

Then, vaguely, Dean felt Lucifer’s hold shift, becoming gentler. He felt another hand, this time at his cheek. He could feel the tremors running through it. 

“Dean…” That was Cas. His Cas! The voice and inflections were his angel’s and Dean struggled to lift his head enough to see. He saw pain in those deep blue eyes, but more importantly he saw Castiel. 

“Cas…” he whispered thickly through a busted lip. “Just hang on. We'll save you…” Dean didn't know how yet, but Castiel was not fucking expendable and he would do whatever it took to get him back.

Dean felt lips pressing shakily to his forehead, soft and sweet despite the battle raging within Cas’ body as Lucifer sought to regain control. Cas didn't have long. 

“I love you…” Cas whispered against his skin, laying him on the soft grass. That, too, filled Dean with hope. 

As everything finally went dark and Dean succumbed to the pain in his body from his wounds, he heard the sound of wings. 

He was alone. But he wouldn't be for long.


End file.
